the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
2002 Cologne Runway Collision
The 2002 Cologne Runway Collision occurred on 23 September 2002 at Cologne Bonn Airport in Cologne, Germany, when Air Transat Flight 21, a Airbus A310-300 airliner carrying 99 people originated for Calgary, Canada, collided on landing with a BRA Transportes Aéreos flight 188, a Boeing 767-300ER carrying 111 people bound for Viracopos International Airport, Campinas, Brazil, the flight originated Moscow, Russia. 206 people on both aircraft were killed, as well as four people survived in both aircraft. Investigation revealed that the collision was caused by a failure of the T-CAS system of the Airbus A310 and ATC Error. The Cologne Airport disaster is the deadliest air disaster to ever occur in German aviation history. Aircraft and Crew Two aircraft were involved in the collision. The larger of the two aircraft was a Boeing 767-300ER. The jet was piloted by Captain Meireles de Carlos (49) and First Officer Guilhermino Almeida (31). The captain was hired by VARIG in 1986, and was hired by BRA Transportes Aéreos in 2001, and he had more than 19,500 hours of flight experience to his credit. He had logged approximately 2,000 hours in the aircraft type. The first officer was hired by the airline in 2000. At the time of the accident he had more than 6,000 total flying hours. He was more experienced in the aircraft type than his captain, having logged 1,000 hours in it. The second aircraft was a Airbus A310-300. There were one Portuguese pilot and a one Cypriot-Canadian pilot aboard. The captain was Rodrigo de Almeida Franco (37). He was hired by Air Transat in 1992. He had approximately 9,600 total flight hours, of which roughly 5,100 were accumulated in the aircraft type. The first officer was Andreas Stefankartís (61). He was hired in Canadian Air Force in 1976 and Air Transat in 1989. He had approximately 21,000 flight hours experience. He had logged roughly 4,500 hours in the aircraft type. Accident Flight 188 At 14:28:11, BRA Transportes Aéreos Flight 188 received authorization from an air traffic controller to take off from runway 32R. 11 seconds later, the BRA plane, at a speed of 130 km/h, collided with the Airbus A310 Air Transat. 110 people aboard the Boeing 767 died on impact and 1 survived with average injuries. The aircraft disintegrated instantly on impact. Flight 21 At 14:26:34, Air Transat Flight 21 received authorization from an air traffic controller to land in runway 24. 2 minutes later, the Air Transat plane, at a speed of 143 km/h, collided with the BRA Transportes Aéreos Boeing 767-300ER. The Airbus A310-300 missed the landing gear; The pilot Rodrigo de Almeida Franco, tried to attack, reaching an altitude of approximately 37 m (121 ft). The engines lost power. Rodrigo attempted to land the plane to runway 32R. The maneuver was so precise that it is now part of the Air Transat technical manual. All this was, however, insufficient to maintain the reactor's momentum, and collided with a former West German Military Base at a speed of approximately 205 km/h. On impact, 96 passengers and crew died and 2 passengers and 1 crew member survived. In the Air Transat aircraft, people on the back of the plane, suffered severe burns; Having to identify their bodies using dental recognition or DNA data. Those in the front of the plane suffered severe trauma and bleeding (especially the 3 survivors, it is believed that more than 10 had survived but died before help arrived). Investigation Possible terrorist attack The accident occurred less than a one year after the September 11, 2001 attacks and the Linate Airport Disaster, but Air Transat and the BRA soon dismissed a terrorist attack and a visibility difficult as the cause. This was later confirmed by the accident investigators. CVR Transcripts The black boxes of the Airbus A310 were intact, but the Boeing 767 was cracked and crumpled. CVR of the Flight 21: CVR of the Flight 188: Final Report The accident was investigated by the Bureau d'Enquêtes et d'Analyzes pour la Sécurité de l'Aviation Civile (BEA). His final report was published on January 3, 2003, and concluded that the "immediate cause" of the accident was: * Shutdown of the T-CAS due to fail of a wire due to maintenance error * Air traffic error, lack of rush request. That could have prevented the collision. * Loss of controls on the Airbus, after the collision leading to fall. However, BEA apologized in full responsibility to the Airbus A310 pilots, given their report that they had identified a large number of shortcomings in the Airbus configuration and in air traffic control. Consequences On February 15, 2003, a Bonn judge found two people guilty of the disaster. Airbus mechanic Vincent Hopkins and air traffic controller Thomas Frankesüst were sentenced to six years and four months in prison. BRA Transportes Aéreos bankrupted in November 2007. (5 years later of the disaster) Victims Flight 188 Among the victims are people from thirteen different nationalities. The majority of the victims were Brazilian and German. Two passengers determined by BRA as Yemenite had Canadian nationalities and one Japanese with Slovak nationality. *Jacob Lüke (12), a German passenger was the survivor of the Flight 188. *Helena Ésper (59), cousin of the Brazilian Couturier Ronaldo Ésper was the victims. Flight 21 Among the victims are people from eight different nationalities. The majority of the victims were Canadian and German. *Andreas Stefankartís (61), a Cypriot first officer was the survivor of the Flight 21. *Leopold Martën (25), a German passenger was the survivor of the Flight 21. *Arthur Martin (18), a British passenger was the survivor of the Flight 21. *Anders Smith (49), father of the Canadian Voice Actor Lyon Smith, was the victim of the Flight 21. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities